A system capable of providing data which can be made use of in an application to another information processing apparatus through wireless communication has conventionally been known.
For example, in the system above, data which can be made use of in an application is exchanged between/among information processing apparatuses from a communication counterpart through wireless communication, so that the data can be made use of in each information processing apparatus. If other data can be made use of however, zest of wireless communication can further be enhanced by information processing making use of the data.
An object of the present disclosure is to solve the problem as described above, and to provide a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system, capable of enhancing zest of wireless communication.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executable by a computer of an information processing apparatus having a wireless communication function. The information processing program causes the computer to function as a position data obtaining module for obtaining position data indicating a position of the information processing apparatus, a data transmission and reception module for transmitting the position data obtained by the position data obtaining module to another information processing apparatus within coverage through wireless communication and receiving position data obtained by position data obtaining module of another information processing apparatus through the wireless communication, and a processing performing module for performing predetermined information processing based on the position data received from another information processing apparatus through the data transmission and reception module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on the position data received from another information processing apparatus and the position data indicating the position of the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on the position data received from another information processing apparatus and the position data indicating the position of the information processing apparatus obtained by the position data obtaining module when the position data has been received or when the information processing is performed.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on relative positional relation between a position of another information processing apparatus and the position of the information processing apparatus, which is based on the position data received from another information processing apparatus and the position data indicating the position of the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on at least one of a distance and a direction obtained from the position data indicating the position of the information processing apparatus and the position data received from another information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the position data obtaining module may repeatedly obtain position data indicating a position of the information processing apparatus, and the data transmission and reception module may transmit through wireless communication, the position data repeatedly obtained by the position data obtaining module to another information processing apparatus within coverage and receive through the wireless communication, position data repeatedly obtained by the position data obtaining module of another information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may repeatedly perform the predetermined information processing based on the position data repeatedly received from another information processing apparatus through the data transmission and reception module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on change in the position data received from another information processing apparatus through the data transmission and reception module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on a trace of the position data received from another information processing apparatus through the data transmission and reception module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data transmission and reception module may transmit through wireless communication, data which can be made use of in information processing in another information processing apparatus and the position data obtained by the position data obtaining module to another information processing apparatus within coverage and receive through the wireless communication from another information processing apparatus, data which can be made use of in information processing by the information processing apparatus and the position data obtained by the position data obtaining module of another information processing apparatus, and the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on the data which can be made use of and the position data received from another information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on data of the information processing apparatus as well as on the data which can be made use of and the position data received from another information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data transmission and reception module may transmit through wireless communication, the position data obtained by the position data obtaining module to a plurality of other information processing apparatuses within coverage and receive position data obtained by a position data obtaining module of the plurality of other information processing apparatuses through the wireless communication, and the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on the position data received from the plurality of other information processing apparatuses.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may perform the predetermined information processing based on input data indicating input from a user to an input module of the information processing apparatus and the position data received from another information processing apparatus through the data transmission and reception module.
In the exemplary embodiment, the processing performing module may exchange input data which can be made use of with another information processing apparatus through the data transmission and reception module, based on the position data received from another information processing apparatus through the data transmission and reception module.
In the exemplary embodiment, a search module for repeatedly searching for another unspecified information processing apparatus within the coverage and automatically establishing wireless connection is further provided, and the data transmission and reception module may automatically transmit through wireless communication, the position data to another information processing apparatus with which wireless connection has been established and automatically receive through the wireless communication, the position data obtained by the position data obtaining module of another information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method of controlling an information processing apparatus having a wireless communication function, including the steps of obtaining position data indicating a position of the information processing apparatus, transmitting the obtained position data to another information processing apparatus within coverage through wireless communication, receiving position data indicating a position of another information processing apparatus from another information processing apparatus through the wireless communication, and performing predetermined information processing based on the position data received from another information processing apparatus.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus including a position data obtaining unit for obtaining position data indicating a position of the information processing apparatus, a data transmission and reception unit for transmitting the position data obtained by the position data obtaining unit to another information processing apparatus within coverage through wireless communication and receiving position data obtained by a position data obtaining unit of another information processing apparatus through the wireless communication, and a processing performing unit for performing predetermined information processing based on the position data received from another information processing apparatus through the data transmission and reception unit.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system including a position data obtaining unit for obtaining position data indicating a position of an information processing apparatus, a data transmission and reception unit for transmitting the position data obtained by the position data obtaining unit to another information processing apparatus within coverage through wireless communication and receiving position data obtained by a position data obtaining unit of another information processing apparatus through the wireless communication, and a processing performing unit for performing predetermined information processing based on the position data received from another information processing apparatus through the data transmission and reception unit.
According to the exemplary embodiment, since an information processing apparatus can exchange position information with another information processing apparatus, zest of wireless communication can further be enhanced by information processing making use of the information.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.